Life is not Fair
by Its My time 2 Shine
Summary: This is about a girl named Kagome and she lives with her parents in the feudal era. Kenshin has a liking for her when he comes to visit her father to warn them about vampires. Come and see! I might make it so that Inuyasha comes along and Kagome falls in


Disclaimer: I don't own like Inuyasha and Gang and I will never own them either

(A/N: this is my first fanfic so please people like bear with me ok, this might be one shot might not be it depends u guys lie the story soo much then it will contain a lot of chapters OK! This takes place in the feudal era no future no well no nothing and yeah this has Kenshin Himura as Kagome's guardian)

"…" People speaking

'…' Thoughts

POV Point of view

(A/N: ...) Author's note

Chapter 1: The Beautiful Angel

In the feudal era demons aren't the only creatures that walk the world, but there are also vampires, zombies, soul stealers and werewolves. They were the most feared creatures of all. All the humans hated them and were frightened by them.

A little girl called Kagome was living with her real parents as a happy little girl. She had bright blue eyes and the cutest soft face. She had long silky black long hair that reached her middle back and her skin was a milky white face, but her cheeks had a bit of pink on them. Her lips were pink and rosy. Everyone adored her and couldn't help but smile at the cheerful, nice girl. But one event will change her life.

Kenshin Himura also known as the battosai (A/N: People it means Man killer I think) was traveling and came upon a village called Ulara (A/N: I like didn't make that up but I got it from Legend Of Dragoon ok) and thought he could rest there. He met up with his old pals Kagome's mother and Father. (A/N: I don't know their names I will think of it later in the story) He greeted them and saw the little 13-year-old girl playing in the garden and smiled. He told them that this village might be attacked tomorrow and that the vampire army might come and kill them all.

"Are you telling the truth Kenshin?" asked Kagome's father, Kenji.

"Yes, Kenji, unfortunately it is true…you must escape or evacuate the town" said Kenshin.

Kagome came and gave her father a hug and asked, "Daddy who is this?"

"Kagome, this is Kenshin Himura and he will be staying with us today." Her father said.

(A/N: I am making Kenshin like 16 years old)

"Oh hello Mr. Kenshin. My name is Kagome. Ooh is that a real sword?" asked the curious Kagome.

'Jeez this girl is cute but asks a lot of questions…. Oh well', thought Kenshin.

"Kagome! Stop being rude come here.", said Sakura (her mom).

"Yes mother. I am sorry Mr. Kenshin." Said Kagome.

"It's really fine and yes this is a real sword. By the way can you just call me just Kenshin no mister ok?" said Kenshin.

"Sure, Kenshin" and then Kagome went into the kitchen with her mom and made tea.

Kagome's POV

'Wow he has a real sword. I wish I had one…I could kill the people who try and kill or hurt our village' thought Kagome.

He really is kind of cute NO! NO!! Stop thinking that. He is like 3 years older than me. OH NO I FORGOT ABOUT THE TEA!

The tea was overflowing and I got it off thankfully. I got 2 teacups and then poured tea so I can serve it to them. They were talking about vampires coming to this village. Oh no if they come that means everyone will die and a war will start.

I cam in and Kenshin and daddy were looking at me.

"Umm...here is your tea." I said.

Kenshin's POV

Jeez what is he thinking I know he was my father's friend and he sort of helped raise me but I mean he wants to stay and fight them…. this is going to be hard to convince him to get out of here…Oh looks like that beautiful Kagome is coming NOO cant think of that. She is like too young and probably doesn't like me. She is soo graceful…UGH STOP IT YOU STUPID SWORDSMEN!!

He mentally beat himself up. Then he heard the little angels voice saying, "Umm…here is your tea."

I took it and thanked her. She looked as if she was blushing. Maybe there is hope for me after all.

Regular POV

Kagome then gave the tea to her dad and left gracefully. Kenji knew what was going on.

"So you have suddenly taken interest in my little Kagome...huh?" He said joyfully.

He pried Kenshin out of his thoughts and stood there speechless. He then blushed a light pink.

He then said, "Umm… no I was...umm, well…" He was hesitating and the thought of it made him blush 6 shades of red.

"This is splendid but I think we should sort out this problem. We are going to stay here in this city and fight. Are you sure the vampires are coming tomorrow? Where did you hear this?"

"Well I over heard the vampires talking about that and I am sure." He said.

After 4 hours of discussing this problem dinner came.

Dinner

They all were eating and Kagome looked at her food so she wouldn't be rude, but it looks like someone was staring at this precious beauty. (A/N: GUESS WHO!!) It was Kenshin he seemed to be dazed by her. As usual Kenji noticed this and broke the silence after everyone finished their food. Kagome and Sakura were removing the dishes and the food.

"So will you be staying here in with us tonight?" he asked and of coarse that broke Kenshin out of his daze.

"Well, I don't know… I have no where to stay but I can leave if you want me too." He replied.

"Of course you can stay here. You can stay as long as you want. Kagome please show Kenshin to his room." Said Sakura.

"Yes mother. Please come this way Kenshin." Kagome replied.

"Thank you." Kenshin said.

Kenshin followed Kagome to his guest room and was staring at the beauty walking ahead of him.

"Here is your room Kenshin." She said while smiling a warm smile at him then she asked, "Kenshin, are you a good swordsman? I mean…" she trailed off.

"Yeah I think I am a good swordsman but your father is better than me."

"Oh really… he taught me how to use a sword and he said that he taught you too. SO does that mean we both have the same skills." She asked.

"Well…he did teach me how to use the sword and if he taught you too then yeah I think that we both have the same skills, that I do."

"Oh I want to challenge you later if it is ok with you I mean. I have a sword but my dad tells me not to take it with me so no one would think I am a murder or something." She said.

"Of coarse I will be looking forward that challenge, Kagome." He replied smiling and that made Kagome blush.

"Umm ok thank you. Well good night Kenshin." She said while smiling and blushing at the same time.

'She looks cute when she blushes', Kenshin thought.

"Good night to you to Ms. Kagome" he said.

She then left and Kenshin was left alone to think. 'She is so beautiful and sweet it would be a shame if a vampire came to kill her... I have to prevent that from happening' he thought.

He then smiled and went to sleep awaiting the attack in the morning.

Hey guys sorry this was long right. PLEASE REVIEW I WANNA KNOW WHAT U THINK SO I CAN WRITE ANOTHER STORY! Yeah Kenshin has a crush on Kagome but I will make it so that Inuyasha comes in and it will be an INU/KAG OK! Kenshin will fall in love with Kaoru later. Should I do that or should it be Kenshin and Kagome or Inuyasha and Kagome IN NEED IDEAS!!


End file.
